1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device including an image display unit in which an image display region is provided, a method for driving the display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, RGBW-type display devices have attracted attention that uses a white (W) pixel in addition to a red (R) pixel, a green (G) pixel, and a blue (B) pixel (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-242300). In the RGBW-type display device, white can be highlighted by using the white pixel, so that light source luminance can be reduced as compared with conventional RGB-type display devices and a high-saturation image (also called as a high-chroma image) can be displayed with low power consumption.
In the conventional RGBW-type display devices, to reduce the light source luminance, image expansion processing is performed for an input image signal to maintain value of a displayed image. In the image expansion processing, image data of the red pixel, the green pixel, and the blue pixel is extended corresponding to a rate of reduction in the light source luminance, and the common portion of the extended image data of the red pixel, the green pixel, and the blue pixel is replaced with image data of the white pixel.
However, in the conventional RGBW-type display devices, a ratio among the pieces of image data of the red pixel, the green pixel, and the blue pixel may be changed before and after the image expansion processing of the input image signal, a hue of the image may be deteriorated to be dark, and deterioration of display quality may be visually recognized in some cases.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that can reduce the entire power consumption of the device by reducing the light source luminance and prevent value (also called as brightness or luminance) and a hue from being deteriorated to reduce deterioration of display quality to be visually recognized, a method for driving the display device, and an electronic apparatus.